The Night Before
by amy. j x
Summary: Jack/ianto. Yes, this is yet another date fic, but hopefully you'll read and enjoy it. May right a sequel, called "The Morning After" if people are interested. SPOILERS for Kiss Kiss Bang Bang.


_AN: The idea just popped into my head this morning. Ianto POV is in bold. Please R&R. x_

The Night Before.

**When Jack first asked me on the date I was…confused to say the least. I was angry and frustrated, and not just at one captain. All these emotions were buzzing round in my head, and I all could think off to say were sarcastic comments about fetishes and offices. But then when he asked for clarification I couldn't help but blurt out yes, like an excited school girl, and contrary to what Jack may think I did see that surprised grin as he headed for the roof. **

Oh god, he said yes. After everything I've done he said yes. I just really hope he didn't see my silly grin as I headed out of the room. Ianto Jones agreed to go on a date with me. Now all I need to do is figure out what the hell I've got myself into. A date! I haven't been on one since Estelle. All I really know is that this one has to be perfect if I want to win his forgiveness.

**Oh god. It was amazing, everything I imagined and more. He took me to this little restaurant in Cardiff, and it went great. He looked great, the food was great and by the end of the meal we decided just to skip the movie. **

I couldn't stop shaking. Had I picked the right restaurant, was my aftershave too strong? Was the shaking of my hands too visible when I lifted my fork to my mouth? And was that his foot running up my leg? Ianto Jones! You do surprise me. By the end of the night all the flirty glances and small smiles were beginning to get to much for me, and so when Ianto suggested we skip the movie and head back to his, well let's just say my grin outshone the candles flickering on the table.

**As we headed back to mine I was more than surprised to feel Jack's fingers curling around mine, as he leaned closer into me. I was all to aware that he had never been to my flat before, and I knew that I was probably giving in to easily to the Harkness charm, but when such a gorgeous man comes back from wherever he was for you, or for the whole team as he tried to cover the moment with, you don't resist. **

The comfortable silence that filled the air as we walked home was strangely nice, and as I held his hand in mine I couldn't keep the smile off my face. We eventually reached his place, and as he turned the key in the lock I realised this would be the first time I'd seen Ianto's house. When we were doing…whatever it was we were doing before I left it was always in the hub, over my desk, in the shower, on my cramped bed, behind the desk in the tourist office, in the archives,… well you get the idea. But this was going to be different. If the night ended up the way I thought it was going to, then there would be a big difference to all the times before.

**I turned the key in the lock with shaking, fumbling hands and lead him inside. I took off my jacket and undid my top button, looking at Jack as he took in his surroundings. "Coffee?" **

The time for coffee had passed really, there were more important things on my mind, like kissing his soft lips. Or nibbling on his earlobe. Or feeling the divine friction of his skin on mine. I moved closer and reached my hand out to rub at the back of his neck and play with the hair that lay there. My face was so close that our breaths mingled when I answered. "I'm fine."

**He's so close now. His hand on the back of my neck the other reaching up to cup my face as he speaks. The short sentence to leave his mouth is all it takes for me to grab his face and pull him towards me into a searing kiss. He had been gone far too long, and I had missed the feeling of his lips on mine, his fingers rubbing my check as his expert mouth took over mine. **

The heat between us is increasing as he pushes the jacket I'm wearing off my shoulders so that it lands in a forgotten heap on the floor behind me. His hands run up and down my back, feeling every bone of my spine, making the muscles of my shoulders ripple as he slowly massages them through my shirt. He begins to guide me through from the living room to the bedroom. We stand at the side of the bed and I look him straight in the eye, silently asking for permission. He nods, and so I begin unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his smooth milky skin and the small trail of black hair leading from his bellybutton to the waistband of his trousers and beyond. I take in the sight of this beautiful man in front of me and unconsciously lick my lips.

**He looks me straight in the eye, and I understand completely what he's doing. I nod. His long fingers begin working on the buttons of my pale blue shirt, and before long I'm topless. He's staring at me, and I normally would be nervous, but when it's Jack looking at me in such a way, it's only a turn on. I return the favour and free him of his black shirt and again lean in to kiss him. I'm so nervous and excited for where this night may lead us, and my growing erection must be plenty evidence for Jack to know that I'm ready to take it further.**

I feel his erection rubbing against my leg as he kisses me again, and I slowly reach down between us to free him of his restraints, not once detaching my mouth from his. I slowly unbuckle his belt and slide open his zip, slipping the garment over his hips, eventually breaking the kiss for air as he steps out of his shoes and socks and kicks the trousers in to a corner.

**He takes off my trousers painfully slowly, but eventually I'm naked, and all to aware that he isn't. I quickly remedy that and eventually we're both naked, clothes discarded in a corner, and I'm taking in the sight that I've missed for so long. I'm now painfully hard, and I can see in Jack's eyes that he has no problems sorting that.**

I can see the desire in his eyes, and decide to take this slowly, I want him to enjoy this as much as I know I will. I drop to my knees in front of him and slowly lick my way up and down his shaft drinking in the gasps that escape his mouth along with the salty precum gathering at his slit. He's writhing and I need to hold him in place to keep myself from falling backwards. He's close now, he fingers clenching in my hair and his eyes half closed, his mouth the perfect 'o' shape as he screams out his pleasure and fills my mouth. I greedily swallow every last drop and look up to meet his gaze smiling.

**That was, without a doubt the best blowjob I've ever had. I'm gasping for breath as I recover from my orgasm, and I drag Jack back to his feet and kiss him, tasting myself in his mouth. I push him backwards on to the bed and straddle his hips, leaning over to the bedside cabinet to retrieve the needed supplies, and look at Jack expectantly.**

He slips the condom on me effortlessly and covers his fingers in lube as he prepares my cock. He squeezes some of the cool liquid onto my fingers and I rub it in before beginning to prepare. I push one finger in to begin with, and he's so tight it almost overwhelms me. I slowly push in another, and the gasps and moans escaping from his mouth encourage me as I scissor them, then finally add a third.

**I'm fully aware that I'm writhing and moaning shamelessly above Jack, but at this precise moment I really couldn't care less. "Please Jack!" **

He's wriggling above me, creating that gorgeous friction I've craved for the whole year I was away. I remove my fingers at his pleading and slowly replace them with my cock. He gasps loudly as he adjusts to me, but slowly he begins moving up and down above me, sweat forming on both our brows, the room filled with the sounds of pleasure emitting from our throats.

**He finally pushes into me and that inevitable surge of pain flies through me, I stay still for a moment as I get used to the feeling of him filling me completely, but soon the pain is leaving, and in place of it a massive wave of pleasure rides over my whole body and I begin moving, the feel of skin on skin a delightful pleasure I had missed for the two months Jack was gone.**

As much as I'd like this to last forever, unfortunately it can't and soon we're both close, his eyes rolling back into his head and his nails digging into my shoulders. I clasp at his back, running my short nails up and down as I try to gain some control back and allow this moment to last longer, but after a few seconds we're both screaming out, his seed covering both out bellies, as he collapses on top of me.

**I dig my nails into the soft skin of his shoulders. I'm close. He's clawing at my back, hard enough to leave marks, not hard enough to draw blood. I scream out as I come, splattering both our bellies. He pulls out of me slowly as I collapse on him, exhausted.**

"Now there's something I wasn't expecting when I picked you up tonight!" Even in this moment of pure bliss I can't help but through in a cheeky comment for good measure. I run my fingers through his hair and he leans his head on my chest.

**I chuckle softy. It was just such a 'Jack' thing to say. "Me neither." I'm content, but fully aware that we're both sticky, and if we don't get cleaned up now, we'll be glued together when we wake up. "We'd better do something about this mess we've got ourselves into." I remark, gesturing to our stomachs.**

I really couldn't care less about the sticky mess on my abdomen, but I know Ianto won't be wanting his sheets to get dirty, so agree and climb out of the bed. He leads me to the bathroom, and cleans my stomach with a wet cloth. I catch my reflection in the mirror. I'm completely naked, with a sleepy smile on my face whilst Ianto continues to clean me. He's so gentle, and once he's finished I return the favour, kissing every inch of flesh once I'm done.

**When we're finished in the bathroom he takes me by the hand and leads me back to bed, pulling me under the duvet. This is the first time we've ever slept in a bed together, before it was just a quick fumble, zip up the trousers and back to work. Now it's real. **

He drifts off to sleep almost instantly, and I'm content just watching him, running lazy fingers through his thick dark hair, watching his mouth twitch as he dreams. I know I won't sleep tonight, and I wouldn't want to anyway.


End file.
